You And I
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Helia admitts his true feeling for Flora with the song "You And I" by Anarbor.


Flora sat on Helia's bed with him, their fingers intertwined. She was in a tank top and shorts and he just wore jeans. The other heroes and Winx girls had gone into Magix for the day, but Helia had asked Flora to stay behind with him so they could be alone. They sat looking into each other's eyes, the soft lull of the radio in the background. "I wanted to talk to you," Helia said softly, stroking her check.

"What about?" Flora asked with a questioning look. "About us," Helia answered. Flora's eyes widened a little and she started to sit but Helia pulled her gently back down.

"Nothing like that," he said. Flora laid back down but still looked a little worried.

Helia chuckled a little. "I'm not breaking up with you. You're the most important thing in my life." Flora blushed a little and reached out to touch Helia's check. "I…I think I love you Flora," Helia whispered. Flora tried to make words but her mouth couldn't quite function properly. "I need to know if you love me too…" he said, reaching for her hand.

"Well I…I…" Helia tried not to let his fear show but it came through clearly in his eyes. "Oh Helia!" she cried softly. "I…I do love you! Of course I do!" She leaned in closer and nuzzled her face into his bare chest.

"Flora, you're the kindest, most thoughtful person I know. But I need to know if you really do love me. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I need to know."

"Why would I lie to you?" she asked looking up at him.

"You do? Really?" he said.

"Of course I do! I have always been to shy to…say anything…I was always afraid you didn't love me…" Helia took her face gently in his hands.

"Flora, my beautiful flower, I will love you until the day die. I asked you here today to let you know that." Flora gave a little small smile and blush heated her checks. Helia leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Still sweet and romantic though quickly heating up. Helia held her around the waist and pulled her on top of him and slowly moved his hands over her body, caressing her curves softly. Flora had her hands on his chest and felt his heart beat spike occasionally. Helia's lips moved from her lips to her neck and they both breathed heavily. Helia pressed his lips to her ear and whispered softly, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Flora said. After a few more minutes, they broke apart. Flora rolled off him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Helia ran his hands through her hair and held her hands.

"I want you to hear something," Helia whispered. Flora just sighed and Helia carefully rolled off the bed. He grabbed his iPod off his art desk and got back on the bed. He laid down and Flora sat close to him. He flipped through his songs for a couple seconds and put the earplugs into Flora's ears. He held her close and Flora heard electric guitar which drastically strayed away from Helia's normal music style. The song that played was this:

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We never get to sleep we're up all day_

_We're overworked and under paid_

_You and I_

_We're always stuck in repeat day by day_

_Watching time drift away as we burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We've never felt so right_

_That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)_

_You and I_

_We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked_

_So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it..._

_We can make it..._

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

The song ended with fading guitar and Flora looked up at Helia. He took the earplugs out and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she answered breathlessly.

"Then that's our song," he said and kissed her again.


End file.
